It is often necessary to provide a means for transmitting electrical signals from one circuit device to another, such as, between circuit boards. Various connecting cable products are used for this purpose. These connectors typically are comprised of either one or more conductive wires that are directly soldered to the circuit board or devices to be interconnected or are comprised of a connector having a contact plug and socket system. Either of these methods connect one output or specific group of outputs to one input or specific group of inputs via one conductive wire embodied in a cable or as a separate entity. These methods usually require one specific conductor between each, i.e., connector A pin 1 to connector B pin 1 or board A pad 1 to board B pad 1. When utilizing a plug jack connector scheme, an appropriate size connector having the required number of contacts must be selected. This selection process involves many criteria such as conductor size, number of conductors in a cable, connector size and available space. Thus current technology often offers only a burdensome process and many times requires custom wiring diagrams, cables and connectors for each individual interconnect requirements within an application.
It would be desirable to provide a connector assembly that provided good contact paths from one board or device to another but which does not require a 1 to 1 conductor to pad or contact connection.